Waste containers are well known. These containers may take a variety of forms for use in a variety of places.
In particular, large waste containers are commonly used in places frequented by the public. For example, these waste containers may be found in airports, government buildings, hospitals, schools, street corners of highly populated cities, and at various public events.
A serious problem concerning these waste containers is that a bomb can be surreptitiously hidden therein- and subsequently detonated for the purpose of harming surrounding persons or property. Current waste containers may not be sufficiently strong to withstand the explosions. For instance, current waste containers may either disintegrate or fragment into airborne shards. As a result, many persons within a blast perimeter of the bomb may suffer serious bodily injury or death. Of course, valuables and other property within the immediate area may also be damaged or destroyed.
Therefore, a need exists for a waste container that maintains its integrity when subjected to an explosion and directs explosive forces away from surrounding persons and property.